


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band), Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Age Swap, Alpha Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bisexual Kyuhyun, CEO seungri, Cho Kyuhyun-centric, F/M, Kyuhyun-centric, M/M, Omega Cho Kyuhyun, Omega Kyuhyun, Pansexual Seungri, Rich Seungri, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Jung Sooyeon | Jessica, Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**8:30 PM**

"You sure you'll be alright staying late?"

Kyuhyun nodded."Yeah I'll be fine Siwon-hyung,thanks."He said,trying to be as polite as possible without showing how tired he actually was.The last thing he wanted was for Siwon to start worrying about him.Siwon looked unconvinced but nodded."Alright see you next weekend Kyuhyun-ah."He said as walked out the front door,waving over his shoulder.Kyuhyun waved back until Siwon was out of sight.He dropped his arms to his sides exhaustedly.

 _This is gonna be a long night._ He thought to himself. 


End file.
